


take my hands, my dear, and look me in the eye

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, First Dates, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: “Something funny?”“Sorry I’ve just- well, I’ve never really done this before.” He can feel his face pinking all the way up to his ears, but Fjord pushes on, clearing his throat before saying, “Gone on a date, that is. It's nice, is all.”A hand settles over his, warm and gently callused. Darrow’s smile is understanding as he says, “I’m glad I could be the one to change that.”
Relationships: Darrow/Fjord (Critical Role)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	take my hands, my dear, and look me in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Darrow flirting with Fjord was SO good during that last episode, and I couldn't not write them having a date after! Fjord deserves a nice man to flirt with him and make him feel good. 
> 
> Light spoilers for episode 90, set very soon after the end of it.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy!

He catches Jester before she follows Beau upstairs to their room. “Can you send a message for me, please?”

“Of course, Fjord! To who?”

“Darrow, actually,” he admits, ignores the dull heat he feels climbing up the back of his neck towards his ears. “Would you mind telling him we’ll be back tomorrow, and that I’d like to see him if he’s still in town?”

Jester’s smile is bright, her excitement infectious as she nods furiously, tail whipping around their legs. “I can do that! Anything else?”

“No, thank you. Just, ah, let me know what he says?”

Softer, gentler, “Of course I will. I’ll cast it right now.”

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you, Jess.” She beams again, and he grins back, holding his hands up and waggling his fingers at her. His friend nods once, tracing a few symbols in the air before taking a deep breath. 

“Hello, Darrow! How are you?” Fjord ticks his fingers down one by one as the words tumble out, digging one tusk into his lip to keep from laughing as Jester intently counts along. “Fjord would very much like to know if you’re still in Rexxentrum, and if he can see you tomorrow?”

She falls quiet suddenly, and Fjord finally lets himself chuckle, dropping his hands down. “I’m impressed, you were under that ti-”

“Shh, he’s replying already!” Her eyes go a little far away, split between places and people, and Fjord tries not to fidget as he waits for her to repeat the words. Jester’s sudden grin is gratifying, if not a little mortifying. “He said that he would love to take you to dinner tomorrow night and wants to know where we’re staying and what time he should be there.”

“Can you send another for me?” He doesn’t mean to ask it, not really, not sounding so _eager_ , but Jester doesn’t laugh, just smiles sweetly and nods again. “Could you tell him where we’re saying, and ask if seven works for him?”

* * *

“Have fun tonight,” Caduceus calls out as Fjord reaches for the door, and the words give him pause, make him turn back to look at his friend.

“Thank you, I will.” He runs his tongue over his tusk, resist the urge to ask how he looks before blurting out, “Don’t wait up for me, Caduceus.”

The other man just looks at him for a moment, and it makes his skin itch, that knowing gaze, afraid of what judgement it might earn him. His relief is a near physical thing when Caduceus smiles warmly, nodding once. “Sure thing. In that case, enjoy yourself and sleep well. You deserve a good night.”

“Thank you.” Fjord smiles once more, relieved and grateful, before slipping out the door.

Darrow is waiting outside already, half-turned away as he glances down the street, and Fjord takes a moment to study him. His usual scale mail is gone, replaced with a simple shirt that does nothing to hide the breadth of his shoulders or chest; the braid hanging down his back is neat and leaves his profile visible, and Fjord wonders, briefly, what it would be like to leave it a little mussed. 

He turns, then, and the smiles that breaks across Darrow’s face when he sees Fjord is so handsome that he loses his breath a little bit.

“Greeting, my friend! How did you fare on your trip?” Darrow asks as he closes the distance between them, and Fjord smiles belatedly, shrugging a shoulder in answer. “Ah, well. Whatever happened, I am very glad you are back. Ready to eat?”

“Absolutely. Mentioned something about corn dogs, didn’t you?” He can feel that his cheeks have gone ruddy, and it’s a relief when Darrow just laughs at his comment, doesn’t press more about being glad he’s returned. 

“Well, perhaps something a little nicer. Unfortunately there is no reliable seafood here, but I’ve found a charming little place not too far from here.” His voice is hopeful, and his eyes are warm, and Fjord feels butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

It’s been a long time since he felt this way. 

He takes a deep breath, and touches Darrow’s bicep gently, ignores the heat rising in his face as he says, “I’d love for you to take me there.”

Darrow’s answering smile has already made the rest of the night worth it. 

* * *

Dinner is nice. 

Dinner is wonderful, actually, because Darrow is funny, and charming, and eager to listen to Fjord. He gives out smiles easily, is full of amusing stories, and keeps his full focus on Fjord when not ordering their food or drink.

It’s a novel experience, he thinks. The butterflies refuse to leave, but it’s more pleasant than he knows how to express. 

A soft laugh is probably not the best way, but Darrow just stops his tale and grins back, cocking a curious eyebrow at him. “Something funny?”

“Sorry I’ve just- well, I’ve never really done this before.” He can feel his face pinking all the way up to his ears, but Fjord pushes on, clearing his throat before saying, “Gone on a date, that is. It's nice, is all.”

A hand settles over his, warm and gently callused. Darrow’s smile is understanding as he says, “I’m glad I could be the one to change that.”

Fjord believes him.

They finish their drinks not long after, Fjord feeling quietly pleased after Darrow insists on covering his portion of the meal. A quiet settles over them, but it’s not uncomfortable. He rather wishes the night would not be over just yet. 

Darrow once again seems to be on the same page.

“Would you like to come back to my inn? We could talk more and have a drink, perhaps. Nothing more if you do not wish it.” A broad smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, no pressure or ulterior motives behind his words. “I am just not quite ready for this night to be over, unless you would like it to be.”

“I’d like to come back with you, yes.” Fjord reaches across the table, brushing his fingers gently over Darrow’s wrist. “Perhaps for more than a drink, though.”

“Whatever you would like, my friend.” Another smile, eyes gone a little intent, a lot sincere. “I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

“You’re beautiful,” murmured against his lips, strong hands cradling his jaw, and Fjord melts into it, curls his hands at Darrow’s waist as they kiss slow and easy. “Let me take care of you, hm?”

He hums low, nudging their noses together before gently biting at Darrow’s lower lip, mindful of his tusks. “Only if I can return the favor after.”

“If you insist. If you can still move, anyway,” accompanied by a cheeky grin that pulls a laugh from his throat. His laughs bleeds into a moan as Darrow nudges a thigh between his legs, powerful muscle rubbing up against the heat of his cunt, and his hips hitch forward, seeking any type of friction. Darrow’s eyes grow darker still, then he’s dropping one hand to the juncture of Fjord’s shoulder and neck, dipping his head down to kiss the soft skin below his ear. “Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?” 

They stumble across the room, wandering hands shucking clothes and sliding over skin. Fjord can’t bite back his snort when Darrow almost trips getting out of his trousers, but the human just laughs with him, no room for embarrassment or shame between them. 

Fjord hopes that will stay true throughout the night. 

“Come here,” and it’s easy to let himself be tipped back onto the mattress, easy to reach greedy hands out and trace over scars along Darrow’s chest and stomach as he braces himself above Fjord on elbows and knees, dipping back in for another kiss. This one is filthy from the start, Darrow’s tongue swiping over his upper lip before sliding into his mouth, and Fjord keens into it, shudders even as heat continues to spread through his body. 

He squirms a little, and Darrow pulls back with a nip to his lower lip, winking and flashing him a grin before sliding down his body a little, scraping blunt teeth over his clavicle. Fjord moans loudly, one hand gently gripping at the base of Darrow’s neck, a sharp gasp pulling from his throat when the human drags a thumb over one of the twin scars on his chest. “Darrow, _fuck_.”

“I like how you say my name.” He raises his head up to find Fjord’s gaze again, and it makes him squirm again, seeing the desire plain on the other man’s face. “Anything I should not do?”

“I don’t want you to fuck me,” he blurts out, chest a little tight, but Darrow just nods, smoothes a hand firmly over his side. “Your, uh, your fingers are fine, but I don’t want your cock in me.”

“Okay. Anything else, Fjord?” And his voice is so gentle, so understanding, no disappointment or coaxing, and Fjord thinks he’s in love, maybe, just a little. He shakes his head, uses the hand on the back of Darrow’s neck to draw him back up for a slow kiss, wet and heady. 

“Is there anything you don’t like?” He asks when they finally break apart, lips slick and voice a little breathy, and he’d be embarrassed, maybe, if it weren’t for Darrow looking at him like Fjord is the most important person in the world. 

Darrow kisses him again, quick and easy, before shaking his head, flashing a wide smile. “Nothing I think will be an issue tonight.”

“Okay,” and then Darrow’s moving back down his body, pressing kisses and bites in equal measure, pausing and taking time on spots that make Fjord whine and twitch. He’s _wet_ by the time Darrow settles between his legs, his folds swollen and slick, his clit swollen, and he’d be ashamed that just a little kissing and heavy petting has him like this already, but Darrow just stares like Fjord is the best thing he’s ever seen. 

It’s heady. Fjord wants to get used to this. 

“How do you like this?” Asked close enough that hot breath gusts against his cunt, and it makes him whine, thighs tensing and hips twitching slightly. Darrow lets out a low groan, one hand coming up to squeeze and smooth over one of his thighs. “Oh, Fjord, look at you. Can I taste you?”

“Yes, goddess, please,” he gasps out, staring down his body towards the other man. At the first touch of Darrow’s tongue, Fjord tosses his head back, moaning up at the ceiling as hot-wet muscles slides through his folds, collecting the slick over his entrance and dragging up towards his clit. “Yeah, yeah, like that, please.”

Darrow is attentive, licking at him like a starved man, and he pulls sounds from Fjord’s throat that he’d forgotten he could make. He whines high when the other man pauses to suck gently at his clit, fucking mewls when he slides a thumb just over his entrance before rubbing it against his perineum, chokes out a sob when Darrow’s tongue slides deep into him, nose nudging just under his clit. 

His orgasm builds fast, and as he keens up at the ceiling, fingers twisted in the sheets and lashes clumped together with tears, Fjord thinks wildly that he doesn’t really want it to end. 

“I’m,” he tries to warn, breathless and shaky, finally glancing back down his body, “I’m gonna, Darrow, I’m close.”

Dark eyes meet his own, and Darrow’s lips seal around his clit, sucking firmly as he slides a single finger into Fjord’s cunt. The finger curls up, rubbing gently, and that’s _it_. 

Fjord comes with a wail, thighs tensing and pressing in against Darrow’s shoulder, back arching as his head hits the pillow once more. Darrow works him through it, gentling his ministrations, and Fjord barely has time to realize it’s happening before he comes again, slick gushing out around Darrow’s finger, leaking down and soaking into the sheets. 

He trembles as he comes down, Darrow breathing hard between his legs as he slowly draws his finger out, pressing sticky kisses to Fjord’s thighs. “Feeling okay?”

“Mhmm,” he manages to mumble, tugging gently at Darrow’s shoulder. It earns him a breathless laugh, but the human still crawls up his body, allows Fjord to pull him into a hard kiss as he tries to lick his own taste out of Darrow’s mouth. 

It’s hot enough to make his toes curl. 

“What do you want?” He asks against Darrow’s mouth after a long moment, panting and nudging their noses together. He can feel the other man’s cock hard and leaking against his stomach, and he arches up to press against it a little more, shivering when Darrow groans brokenly. 

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” he pants, tilting his head down to bite gently at the bolt of Fjord’s jaw. “Your hand, your mouth, just rutting against you like this, anything will be good for me.”

“Fuck, wanna suck you off. Can I?” He asks, sinking a hand into the thick hair at the base of Darrow’s skull, and it earns him a sharper bite to his jaw, followed by another to his neck, sucking pressure that makes him whine and shiver again. His voice is weak when he manages to ask, “That a yes?”

“Absolutely.” He’s still a little clumsy from his orgasm as they rearrange themselves, but Darrow just laughs when they knock elbows, grins at Fjord’s own chuckle when he accidentally bumps the the half-orc in the hip. The human props himself up on his elbows as Fjord kneels between his legs, the gentle smile on his face contrasting sharply with the heat in his gaze. “However you like, hm? Don’t push yourself. Trust me, I’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll make sure of that,” Fjord answers with a wink, and Darrow looks like there’s a laugh on his lips, but the sound dies into a rough groan when he curls a hand around Darrow’s cock, pumping it slowly as he leans down to lick at the head. 

The salty taste of precome blooms on his tongue, and Fjord hums low, licking at the cockhead before opening his jaw, lowering his mouth down onto Darrow’s cock. A shocked moan sounds out from above him, followed by a shaky, “Oh, _Fjord_.” 

He glances up through his lashes, and it’s a heady thing, to see Darrow so affected already. Curling his fingers a little tighter, he keeps stroking his shaft slowly, sucking gently as he bobs his head. The other man keeps staring, eyes wide and mouth open, panting harshly as a deep blush spreads down his neck, his chest. 

“This, oh, won’t take long,” Darrow warns him, and Fjord just moans softly in response, enjoying the low groan it pulls from the human’s throat. He doesn’t try for finesse, lets drool and precome slide past his lips, slicking the rest of Darrow’s cock for his hand as he speeds up his strokes. He can see the muscles tensing and bunching in the other man’s stomach, the way his thighs have begun to tremble, and he pulls back slightly, suckling at his cockhead and dipping his tongue into the slit.

Desire curls tight in his gut. 

“Fjord,” and Darrow shifts to just one elbow, reaching out to trace fingers gently along his jaw, over his cheek as he warns, “Ford, I’m going to come.”

Fjord doesn’t pull off, just holds Darrow’s gaze as he moans once more around his cock. A strangled shout, and then Darrow is spilling onto his tongue, hot and a little bitter and _good_. He swallows eagerly, only a little dribbling out of his mouth as he pulls off. 

Darrow stares at him as though he’s found a new religion. Fjord flushes at the look but lets himself preen anyway, holding Darrow’s gaze as he thumbs at the corner of his mouth. 

“Come here, good god, you’re incredible,” and Darrow is reaching out again, tugging Fjord up until he can lick into his mouth. He kisses back eagerly, moaning and pressing a hand to Darrow’s chest, sliding his fingers through the damp hair there. The praise burrows under his skin, settling warm and heavy.

He _wants_.

Darrow tips their foreheads together when he breaks the kiss, stroking a thumb over Fjord’ cheek. His eyes are dark but his words are gentle, a mere offer without expectations, when he asks, “Would you like more?”

“You don’t have to.” Is the automatic response, and Fjord would kick himself for it were it not for the gentle smile Darrow gives him.

“I know, and I won’t, if you don’t want me to. But believe me, Fjord, I would love to make you come as many times you’ll let me.” A thrill runs down his spine at the heat in Darrow’s gaze, the sincerity of his words. He’s wet, still, smeared sticky on his thighs, and when he swallows he can still taste Darrow on his tongue. 

The pleasure in his gut is a slow, simmering thing; he reminds himself that he’s safe, here. He’s allowed to _want_. 

“By all means, then,” he says with a grin, and it’s a delight when Darrow laughs gently, looking fond and pleased. 

Fjord lies back easily when a hand presses against his chest, and he’s quick to spread his legs when Darrow follows, purring at the heavy weight of the other man as he settles over him. Lips smear against the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, firm hands sliding his side. “I like that noise. I’m going to make sure I hear a lot of it tonight.”

“You can certainly try,” he says, grinning wide and cheeky. The glint in Darrow’s eyes is enough to tell him that they’re in for a long night. 

Fjord finds himself very much looking forward to it. 

* * *

“Five more minutes?” The question is mumbled against the back of his neck, and Fjord huffs out a quiet laugh, smiling at the drowsiness in Darrow’s voice. The arm over his waist loosens suddenly, voice still sleepy, “Unless you need to leave.”

Darrow is a long, warm line pressed up against his back, and the room is quiet, no sounds making their way through the room’s windows. 

His friends will let him know if they need him. 

“Five more minutes,” Fjord agrees, reaching down to cover Darrow’s hand with his own, twining their fingers together. The mouth pressed to his skin stretches into a smile, and Fjord follows that happiness back down into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope that you liked it, I had a great time writing it. We haven't seen a whole lot of Darrow but I did my best to keep everyone's characterization as close to canon as possible.
> 
> Title is from "Dance Monkey" by The Tones and I, because it's been stuck in my head and I thought it was a cute title for this idea. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! You can find me over on [tumblr](https://nevershootamockingbird.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/daleytwin1) if you feel like yelling with me about these characters, this show, or, you know, anything else!


End file.
